Good Old Hockey Game
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Nick and Vartann play hockey as Calleigh and Catherine watch...Fic is mostly Nick/Calleigh and has SMUT :P


**Another Nick/Calleigh-Cath/Vartann fic (mostly Nick/Calleigh)...being canadian, I LOVE hockey (yes, I am going to stereotypical canadian haha) so I've made Vartann partly canadian hehe**

**Thanks to Andry for being my BETA**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing :)...enjoy!**

* * *

Nick could not believe he had been convinced to do this. Tony Vartann had convinced Nick to join him in a hockey game with his buddies. The two had been practicing together for fun but Nick had never played a real game.

"Relax." Calleigh said giving his helmet and a gentle tap, "You'll be fine." She reassured him. Nick nodded and skated off.

"You really think he's gonna be fine?" Catherine asked.

"No way in hell, he's gonna get massacred." The blonde replied as she took the coffee Catherine was handing her.

"He can skate pretty well." The redhead smiled as they watched the two teams warming up.

"And he is so damn sexy in that hockey gear." Calleigh grinned. Catherine mumbled something in her coffee cup before smiling at Vartann. The referee signalled for the two teams to get ready. The captains skated to the center and the rest of the teams got ready. Nick and Vartann played on the same team, both in blue jerseys. The referee dropped the puck and the friendly game began. Vartann quickly grabbed the puck and skated towards the net. When he got blocked, he passed it to Nick and braced for the impact of the check that was coming.

"Oh!" The two girls gasped as they saw Tony fall to the ground. He got up with a laugh and watched as Nick tried to score. The goalie scooped the puck out of the air and threw it to his team.

"Go Nicky!" Calleigh yelled with a laugh as she watched Nick skate for the puck.

"Oh!" Catherine and Calleigh gasped again as Nick got slammed into the board by a player of the opposite team. The two girls watched as Nick continued to take a beating from the opposite team. When the second period ended, Nick skated to the bench with Vartann and sat down. Calleigh took Nick's helmet off and kissed him.

"You okay, baby." Calleigh asked wrapping her arms around him. Nick nodded.

"You're not doing that bad, Stokes." Tony smiled.

"Not bad? I'm a human target." Nick laughed.

"Ah, they're just picking on you 'cause you're new." Vartann smiled.

"Well, I'd rather not get checked so much." Nick said.

"Okay, well wanna play as goalie?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Nick said thinking it'd be easier. He quickly changed gear with the team's goalie.

"Alright Nick! Twenty minutes to go, c'mon." Tony said putting his helmet on. Nick sighed.

"Almost done, baby." Calleigh smiled giving him a kiss. Nick nodded and put his helmet on again.

The girls watched as Nick tried and failed to stop the puck that was shot towards him. The score for the other team went up quite fast.

"Come on, Nicky!" Calleigh yelled as the opposite team skated towards him. She cringed as she saw the played brace for a slap shot. The stick came down and they heard it slap against the puck. Calleigh and Catherine let out a scream as Nick extended his hand and snatched it out of thin air. The blonde jumped over the walls and struggled to run to Nick. She jumped into his arms knocking them down and pulled his helmet off. She gave him a big kiss.

"What was that for? We lost." He asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, but you stopped a shot." She smiled at him. Calleigh got off Nick and grabbed Catherine's hand to stand again. They laughed as the Texan struggled to stand again. Vartann was beside them smiling and after laughing for a while, he helped Nick stand.

"Not bad Stokes but you could use some practice." He chuckled. The two teams shook hands and then made their way to the dressing rooms.

"Tony, are you going to shower here?" Catherine asked as she helped her husband pack his bag.

"Nah, I'll shower home." He said, causing her to groan. She hated when he did that, it left the smell in her car. Besides them, Calleigh was helping Nick out of the equipment.

"You okay, Nick?" Catherine asked looking at Nick. He nodded, truth be told, he was in a little pain.

"You'll be stiff tomorrow," Vartann laughed.

"He'll be fine." Calleigh said taking off Nick's skates.

"I'm going to shower here 'cause I don't think I'll be able to move once I get home." He said looking at Calleigh.

"Well, we're gonna go." Vartann said flinging the heavy bag over his shoulder. "Next game is Saturday if you want to come." He added looking at Nick.

"Bye guys." Catherine said wrapping an arm around Vartann's waist. The southerners watched the Vartanns walk away.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" Calleigh asked again now that the dressing room was empty.

"Yeah, I'll probly hurt tomorrow, though! I took some pretty tough hits when I played football but damn, these hockey players hit hard." Nick said removing the shoulder pads leaving him in his hockey pants.

"Yeah, well during football you fell on the ground, here you hit the wooden board." Calleigh clarified. Nick nodded and stood up. He removed the rest of his equipment and grabbed the towel Calleigh handed him.

"I'm gonna go shower." He sighed. He walked to the door and turned around to look at Calleigh that was packing up the hockey stuff. "You're not gonna join me?" The blonde grinned and quickly stripped of her many layers of clothing and smiled at him. Nick exhaled loudly as Calleigh ran into him.

"Okay, a little sore." He said. The pair walked into the shower. Nick sighed as the hot water calmed his aching muscles while Calleigh's fingers massaged his back and shoulders. The blonde's arms wrapped around Nick's waist and she rubbed his abs.

"That feels quite good." He smiled looking at her over his shoulder. She kissed his back in response. Nick extended his arms backwards to place them on the blonde's hip. Calleigh slid her hands lower on Nick's body. "Okay, that feels good, too." Nick said as Calleigh began stroking him. She released him only to walk around him and drop to her knees. Nick moaned again as Calleigh wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. She ran her tongue along the tip of his penis before fully taking him in her warm mouth. Calleigh began bobbing her head, gently running her teeth along his dick. He entangled a hand in her hair and moaned again. She moved one hand and softly fondled his balls.

"Fuck, Calleigh!" Nick groaned as he came in her mouth. Calleigh licked his seed off the tip of his shaft and waited until he had calmed down a little before releasing him. She stood up and smiled up at him.

"I love you." Calleigh said standing on her toes and wrapping her arms around Nick's neck. Their lips met and Calleigh lightly giggled. Nick wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist, pulled her close and squeezed her tight. They continued kissing passionately. The blonde lowered her lips to Nick's jaw line, neck and then his chest. Calleigh placed warm kisses to his smooth chest before running her tongue over and around his nipples. He moved his hands down and squeezed her tush tightly. Calleigh stood on her toes and brought her lips to Nick's again.

"I love that you recharge fast." Calleigh whispered as she felt Nick's hardened shaft against her pelvis. He slid his hand down her back to her thighs and he picked her up. Calleigh wrapped her legs around him as he walked to place her back against the wall. Nick lifted the blonde and lowered her on his thick cock. Calleigh moaned into his neck as he thrust into her. The blonde arched her back against the wall, letting Nick wrap his lips around her nipple.

"You feel so great, Calleigh." Nick said against her skin. Calleigh moaned as Nick bit down her nipple. They were so into what they were doing they didn't hear the footsteps.

"Nick, Tony and I were…" Catherine began as she walked in, "WOAH!" she said turning around.

"Make it quick, Cath," he said.

"I'll, uh, text you." The redhead said walking away.

"We good?" Calleigh asked looking at Nick. He nodded and resumed pumping his hips. Calleigh tilted her pelvis so that Nick would stroke her g-spot with every thrust.

"Oh, god! Oh, God!" Calleigh began moaning. Minutes later, she cried out his name as her juices showered his cock. Nick continued pumping his hips into her, his release nearing. Calleigh's lips were on his neck, kissing, sucking the sensitive skin.

"You're amazing Calleigh." Nick said.

"Harder, faster." She moaned before resuming kissing his neck. She moved her lips to his ear lobe and nibbled gently. Calleigh moaned in his ear as her walls clamped down around him. Nick groaned as he released his seed into her minutes before his dick was bathed in her juices again.

"I love shower sex." Calleigh sighed as Nick placed her down.

"Me, too." Nick smiled. She kissed him on the lips before walking away. "Where you going?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"If I know Catherine, she's probly waiting for me." The blonde smiled as she wrapped a towel around her chest. He watched her walk out and began cleaning himself again. Nick realised that if this was his usual post-game ritual, he could get used to playing hockey.

* * *

**haha, allll done :P hehe thanks for reading and please leave a review if you liked :)**


End file.
